Dark Shadows: 10
My name is Victoria Winters. I know I shouldn't be afraid, and yet the Great House on Widows' Hill carries the dusty smell of fear. It moves through the paneled room and dark corridors. It seeps down from the walls and touches the heart of everyone who enters. "Episode 10" is the untitled tenth episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Lela Swift and written by Art Wallace. It first aired on ABC on Friday, July 8th, 1966. This episode is part of what this database refers to as the "Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot" storyline. Cast & Crew Cast Crew Notes & Trivia * 1966, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. * "DS 10" and "DS: 10" both redirect to this page. * Series created by Dan Curtis. Story developed and written by Art Wallace. * This episode is production code number: 10DRK. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Opening still: Collinwood exterior; Tower room side. * Closing still: Collinwood foyer. * This episode was recorded on June 24th, 1966. * Ramsey Mostoller is credited as Ramse Mostoller in the closing credits. * Ohrbach's is credited as Orhbach's in the closing credits. * Stage manager John Devoe's name is spelled as John DeVoe in the closing credits. * Music supervisor Arthur De Cenzo is credited as Art De Cenzo in this episode. * This is the tenth consecutive episode of Dark Shadows directed by Lela Swift. * This is the tenth consecutive episode of Dark Shadows written by Art Wallace. * David Collins is the first character seen in this episode. This is his fourth appearance. He appeared last in episode 6. * This is the seventh appearance of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. She appeared last in episode 9. * This is the eighth appearance of Carolyn Stoddard. She appeared last in episode 9. * Alexandra Moltke provides the opening narration of this episode only. This is the first episode of the series without the character of Victoria Winters making an appearance. * This is the seventh appearance of Roger Collins. He appeared last in episode 7. * This is the fifth appearance of Burke Devlin. He appeared last in episode 7. * Joan Bennett has the first speaking lines in this episode (not counting the opening narration). Allusions * David Collins makes several references to his mother. His mother, Roger's ex-wife, is Laura Collins, who plays a role in the big secret surrounding the animosity between Roger and Burke Devlin. At the time of this episode, Laura Collins is in an institution and will not return to Collinsport until episode 123. * Behind the scenes appearance of Mister Wells, the clerk at the Collinsport Inn. Burke Devlin speaks to him twice on the telephone. The role of Mister Wells is usually played by actor Conrad Bain. Bloopers * Quotes * Burke Devlin: How else can you tell what the monster is like? That's what you came for, isn't it? * Carolyn Stoddard: Of course not! (waits a beat) Well, I suppose so. In a way. * Burke Devlin: Unless of course your uncle sent you to see me? * Carolyn Stoddard: Oh, Uncle Roger doesn't know I'm here. Neither does my mother. It was entirely my own idea. * Burke Devlin: Carolyn Stoddard in the lion's den. .... * Carolyn Stoddard: Why is my Uncle Roger so afraid of you? .... * Burke Devlin: Miss Stoddard. Some people live in the past. All I care about is the future. And your uncle is not involved in my future. .... * Roger Collins: I'm in no danger of becoming an alcoholic on the strength of one drink. .... * Roger Collins: Burke is filled with hate and he's going to use every angle he can find to tear us down, including that twenty-year-old girl I warned you not to bring into this house. .... * Roger Collins: The best way to take care of that boy is to put him in an institution and you know it. .... * David Collins: I hope Burke Devlin comes back here! And I hope he gets even with you! I hope he gets even! Home Video * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 1 (Disc 2) * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 2) See also External Links * ---- Category:1966 television episodes